Chat Test
wip by bone!!!! don't steal the code, I worked hard on it! Dragontalk Chatroom - Google Chrome }}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#fff; background:#000; border-top:2px solid #fff; border-bottom:2px solid #fff; text-align:center;border-radius:1pc" |'Online Now' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 0px solid #000;>" | Riveter |- style="border-top: 3px solid #000; border-bottom: 3px solid #000;" | Macadamia |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Magnolia |- style="border-top: 0px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | Flora |- style="border-top: 1px solid #000; border-bottom: 1px solid #000;" | placeholder |- style="border-top: 0px solid #000; border-bottom: 0px solid #000;" | placeholder |- style="border-top: 0px solid #000; border-bottom: 0px solid #000;" | placeholder |- style="border-top: 0px solid #000; border-bottom: 0px solid #000;" | placeholder |- style="border-top: 0px solid #000; border-bottom: 0px solid #000;" | placeholder |- style="border-top: 0px solid #000; border-bottom: 0px solid #000;" | placeholder |- style="border-top: 0px solid #000; border-bottom: 0px solid #000;" | placeholder |- style="border-top: 0px solid #000; border-bottom: 0px solid #000;" | placeholder |- style="border-top: 0px solid #000; border-bottom: 0px solid #000;" | placeholder |- style="border-top: 0px solid #000; border-bottom: 0px solid #;" | placeholder |- style="border-top: 0px solid #000; border-bottom: 0px solid #000;" | placeholder |} ~Welcome to chat!~ Riveter: Looks like my coding skills finally paid off! Yo, where's everyone at? ~Macadamia has joined the chat.~ Riveter: Mac!!!♥ Macadamia: hi!!!! loving this chatroom! i'll be sure to tell magnolia about this! Riveter: Yeah, but isn't she, like seventy? Who knows if she'll get it? Macadamia: she'll get it for sure, she's super cool and super tech-savvy! and she can code, too! Riveter: She can code? That's awesome! Macadama: yeah, she's, like, super on with the times! i hope i'm as cool as her when i'm old! Riveter: Rad! Let her in! ~Magnolia has joined the chat.~ Magnolia: Hello guys! Macadamia: hi maggie! Magnolia: Riveter, Mac told me you created this chatroom yourself! Is that true? Riveter: Yep! Magnolia: Sweet! Best I can do is create a simple website atm, but I'm using a lot of online tutorials. By the way, how are things going between you two? Riveter: Great! We had our second date last week. Macadamia: it was beautiful! we kissed at sunset on a snowy mountain peak, and then we watched a meteor shower. i've never loved the sky more. Riveter: I've never loved you more. Macadamia: thx! Magnolia: Aww, you guys have such a cute relationship! Reminds me of Brimstone and I when we were young. It's a shame you can't see each other every day. Riveter: Actually, I have a solution. I've made another bot! Macadamia: oh no, i hope he's not like black black was dangerous Riveter: Don't worry, this one's wired differently! Her name is Flora, and she's both kinder and smarter than Black! In fact, I've wired her to connect to the internet so she can chat! ~Flora has joined the chat.~ Flora:01000111011100100110010101100101011101000110100101101110011001110111001100100001 Madacamia: what? Riveter: Shoot, she can only speak binary code. Let me fix that... Done! Flora: GREETINGS! Category:Bone's Pages Category:Coded pages